1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage receptacle.
2. Prior Art
Such a storage receptacle has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,715 of present application, for example. This known kit is a storage receptacle consisting of a front wall, lateral walls and a rear wall. Guide grooves are cut opposite each other in the storage receptacle in horizontal planes on the lateral walls. The guide grooves are engaged by corresponding interior receptacles which are displaceable in the engaged guide grooves.
In this way it is possible to effectively utilize the interior of the storage receptacle of U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,715 because access openings between the various interior receptacles make possible displacement of the interior receptacles arranged on various levels in the storage receptacle. In this way it was possible, for example, to gain access to a receptacle behind other interior receptacles, such as those in the vicinity of the bottom, by displacing other interior receptacles located above it or in front of it.
This storage receptacle has proven itself effective and it has been shown that an even more improved utilization of available space in the storage receptacle is possible if the access openings between the individual receptacles are made small and are then increased by opening the storage receptacle.